Back To Life
by DMVitaleRiddle
Summary: The third story in the Callen and Amanda series. Begins on Father's Day a year and a half after Amanda wakes up from the coma. The story encompasses flashbacks from her recovery and carries on through their life together. All previous characters return in some form or fashion, as well as the major characters from Major Crimes and NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen was up early; made a pot of coffee, grabbed the paper and sat out back while Lilly played and lounged in the sun. With the sports section spread across the table, he picked up his coffee mug realizing it was empty. After reading the last sentence in the paragraph, he got up and headed into the house. As he poured another cup of coffee, he looked up at the digital clock on the microwave and realized it was after ten and Amanda wasn't up yet. Had it been any other day, he really wouldn't have been worried, but they needed to head to her parent's house in a few hours for Father's Day dinner.

Even more than their need to head to Tustin, Amanda had been complaining about being overly tired lately and even went to bed with a headache the night before. After dropping a spoonful of sugar in the mug and adding a little cream, he gave it a quick stir and headed in to check on Amanda. Lying on her side, with an arm and leg out of the covers, he set his mug on the nightstand and gave her a good look. She was pale and had a slight scowl on her face. Softly he sat on the bed next to her and brushed her hair off her face.

"Hey Mandy, it's after ten do you want me to call your parent's and let them know we're not going to make it to dinner?" He asked watching her roll to her back and stretch.

"No, I'll be okay. Just give me a few to get moving." She moaned.

"How are you feeling? Do you still have the headache?" He asked as Amanda pulled her arm out of the tangle of blankets and stretched again.

"It's still there and I can't tell if I'm hungry or needing to be sick." She laughed.

"Maybe it would be best if we begged off on dinner and I took you to the ER." He said and immediately she began shaking her head.

"No, this is David's first Father's day, we can't miss it." She told him and struggled to sit up, waves of nausea turned her pale complexion positively green.

She sat motionless for a moment waiting willing it to pass. When it did, she tossed the covers back and pulled herself out of bed. Callen helped her to her feet and kissed her before he headed back out to the back yard knowing the paper had probably blown all over the yard by now. Amanda slowly stepped to the bathroom and as soon as Callen was gone, she hung her head over the toilet praying to throw up. As she stood there, she tried to figure out what she'd eaten that upset her stomach so badly. When she decided that she'd eaten nothing that could've possibly made her sick, she began thinking about anything else that could involve a head splitting headache and nausea.

With a smile, she remembered her dream and quickly began to calculate when her last period was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she honestly couldn't remember. Carefully, she crept back into the bedroom and snatched her phone off the nightstand. She scrolled through the screens on her phone and found the period tracker app, opened it and nearly dropped the phone when it said she was twenty-one days late. Could she really have lost track of that much time? Since going back to work and the operation they'd been working on, she'd lost all concept of time. But twenty-one days; that was utterly inexcusable.

She shot off the bed and looked up the hall then yelled that she as going to take a shower. Amanda bolted into the bathroom and pulled open the cabinet under the sink. Pulling rolls of toilet paper out, boxes of tampons and pads she finally found and old pregnancy test and frowned when she read the expiration date; over a year ago. She threw everything back in the cabinet and sat back against the tub. She had to confirm whether or not she was pregnant before she said anything to Callen. She didn't want to get his hopes up and with this being Father's Day it would be perfect. Amanda reached over and turned the water on it the tub and struggled to get up.

After showering quickly, she got dressed and went to find Callen. "Hey hon, I'm going to run to the drug store to see if I can't find something to take care of this headache."

He got up and walked to the back door, kissing her softly. "Do you want me to drive you over there?"

"No I'm feeling better, I'll be right back." She told him, patting his chest.

Amanda ran through the house and out the front door, locking it behind her. She ran down the steps and to the Nissan, not noticing Martha sitting on the porch next door. "Amanda?" She yelled and headed to the sidewalk. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just running to the drug store to find something for this headache." She said and unlocked the car door.

"Oh, okay." She said and turned towards her house until Amanda was gone, then headed over to Amanda and Callen's.

Amanda grinned like mad when she pulled into the parking lot of the drug store around the corner. She threw open the car door, hopped out and regretted it as a wave of nausea washed over her. Doubled over waiting for whatever to happen, she slowly stood upright and walked to the automatic doors. Like she always did when she stopped by the drug store, she looked over at the register and said hello to whomever was working, then made a beeline to the feminine product aisle. She stood there for a second mind reeling and grabbed one with a digital display that said pregnant or not pregnant in the result window.

With the pregnancy test in hand, she walked a few aisles over and stood looking at the pain relievers, choosing a migraine medication. She wasn't paying any attention to anyone around her as she headed back up to the register. She smiled at the woman behind the register.

"Hey Amanda, what are you doing here, I thought you were headed up to Tustin?" The woman asked.

"We are Carol, I just had to grab a few things." Amanda told her.

The woman looked down at the counter and beamed. "Are you serious?"

Amanda nodded. "According to the app on my phone, I'm twenty-one days late. I've got a horrible migraine and nearly tossed my cookies in the parking lot when I jumped out of the car."

Quickly she rang up Amanda's purchases and picked up the receiver on the phone next to the register. "Bill can you cover the front register for a few minutes, I need a break." She said and listened for a moment before hanging up. "Bill's on his way up, take it here then we can pick out a Father's Day card for your husband."

"I was thinking the very same thing." Amanda laughed as an older man walked behind the register.

"Hey Amanda, how are you today?" He asked.

"Probably pregnant." Carol giggled, waving the pregnancy test at him.

The grey-haired grandfatherly-looking man smiled warmly. "Oh, honey I hope so. You two have been through so much."

Amanda followed Carol back to the employee area of the store. "Here use the employee's restroom, you're not as likely to be interrupted." She said leaning against the wall next to the door. "You know you're really supposed to take those things first thing in the morning when you get up."

"I think I've only been up for about a half-hour, forty-five minutes." Amanda shouted and sat the stick on a paper towel she'd put on the counter.

Amanda stood there for no more than a minute before the test gave its result. Her heart soared as she stared down at the positive results. Like a flash, she washed her hands and grabbed the test, wrapping it in yet another wad of paper towels. Carol was pacing when she opened the door and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" She asked as if she'd die if she didn't know right then and there.

"Let's go find G a Father's Day card." Amanda squealed as the two women bounced up and down together.

Amanda turned green and ran for the bathroom. Bill yelled back from the front saying something about pickle juice, so Carol made a run for the refrigerator section and stopped off at the baby aisle remembering they had in the past carried pregnancy drops for morning sickness. When she ran back to the employee's bathroom, Amanda wasn't there. Carol called for her as she walked the center aisle and found her staring at the picked over selection of Father's Day cards.

Carol opened the car and held it out to Amanda. She laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not drinking pickle juice."

"Bill, help me here." Carol yelled. "How many kids did you and Millie have?"

"Six." He said walked over to them. "And she always made sure we had pickles in the house. Just a sip should do it for now."

Amanda looked between the two of them and hesitantly reached for the jar. At that moment, she'd give anything to have the horrible blah feeling go away. "If I keel over, my phone is in my purse, call G." She laughed and took a sip.

With a raised eyebrow and small smirk, Bill watched waiting for the look of relief to wash over her. Within seconds, Amanda smiled and commented on how good it tasted. "Yep, you're definitely pregnant."

"I need a box." Amanda laughed and turned to look at the gift bags.

"You're giving him the pregnancy test?" Carol laughed.

"You're damn right. This will be the best Father's day present. He'll think it's from the dog." She laughed.

An hour later, Amanda pulled up in front of the house. With a deep breath, she grabbed the gift bag, shopping bag and her purse before opening the car door and climbed out. Martha was nowhere to be seen, so Amanda headed to the door and let herself in. Callen was sitting on the couch looking at the paper, dressed and ready to go. Lilly hopped off the couch and met her. Amanda walked over to the coffee table and dropped the gift bag on it.

"What's this?" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"You're Father's day present." She told him while scratching Lilly's head.

"You didn't have to do that, Amanda." He said sitting forward. "Did you have something to do with this?" He asked the dog.

"Just open it G." Amanda growled eagerly.

Callen chuckled and grabbed the bag. He grunted when Amanda told him to open the car first. He eyed her as he opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She watched his face as he read the car. A small from formed on his lips as he looked up at her.

"Thank you Amanda." He said softly. "Someday, when we have kids it would be the perfect card."

"Open the package." She urged.

He sat there for a moment looking at the bag and looked up at Amanda. He could see the excitement in her eyes and grabbed the bag. One by one, he pulled the sheets of tissue paper out and tossed them on the couch next to him. Callen gave her an off look when he got to the bottom of the bag and there sat a narrow box. Amanda animatedly rolled her hands and told him to hurry up. Picking up the box he gave it a shake.

"You got me a pen set?" He laughed seeing her frustration.

She shook her head and again told him to hurry up and open it. With a sigh, he opened the box and stared at the stick. His eyes were unreadable for a moment until he looked up at her, tears welling in the corners.

"Are you?" He asked with excitement bubbling so close to the surface she thought he'd explode.

"I am." She said softly.

In an instant, the bag and test were on the coffee table and she was on her feet wrapped in his arms. The two stood there for fifteen minutes crying. It was a relief, two years after the accident, they were beginning to think Amanda couldn't get pregnant. "I love you so much." She told his, sobbing into his neck.

"Oh God Mandy. You have no idea, after everything we've been through it's finally happened." He sighed wrapping his arms even tighter around her.

"I got an uncle card for David and two grandpa cards for Dad and George." She told him.

"We should probably head out. I can't wait to tell them." He said taking her hand, leading her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen couldn't help but smile after Amanda had gone to lay down. Finally after everything they'd been through, life was fitting back into place. The few months Amanda was gone on her mountain head clearing session, did them both good. They missed one another like crazy and reminded them both of the time before they'd gotten married. Long nightly phone calls and daily emails of the pictures she'd taken tied him over until Hetty gave him three weeks off to see his wife, rest a little and bring her home. Of course, Hetty didn't let him go without ground rules.

In order for him to have the full three weeks with Amanda, he had to convince her to return to LA. Upon her arrival home, she was to begin working out and running so she could pass the physical portion of reinstatement testing. In addition, she asked Amanda to join a wounded warriors/PTSD support group. Amanda was hesitant at first, but warmed to the idea when Hetty explained that several of the members of the support group were injured in the line of duty. Granted she wasn't exactly injured in the line of duty, but she was on her way into work.

With Amanda agreeing immediately to Hetty's terms, they spent three wonderful weeks in the mountains near Lake Cuchuma, north of Ventura. Amanda had gotten herself into a schedule of hiking every other day with Lilly and whomever had gone out to visit with her. Nate made the trek up to see her every other week and the weeks he couldn't be there, Dr. Rosemont was kind enough to fill in. Shortly after Amanda had received orders to Quantico, Dr. Rosemont put in for retirement. A year later, she and her husband sold their suburban home and headed for the hills. They purchased a large piece of property and set out renovating the old house they'd acquired along with the parcel of land.

When she learned from Nate what had happened to Amanda, she was more than willing to reconnect with her former patient and quickly it blossomed into more of a friendship than a patient, doctor relationship. The two hiked all over the area instead of sitting down for formal sessions. Amanda found it easier to talk about whatever was holding her back when she was sitting in the beauty of nature. She'd told Callen several times over the months she was there that she'd found herself again. Just hearing the happiness in her voice and seeing the beautiful pictures she emailed him daily, he knew it was just a matter of time before she was completely healed emotionally from the dream while she was in the coma.

David was the first to head up to see her, spending a week with her while Roxi stayed home with four month old Jason. It broke Amanda's heart knowing he was spending his first official Father's day with her instead of his son, but the look of utter contentment and relaxation on his face when he left Monday morning made it worthwhile. Roxi even called and asked what Amanda had done to her brother because of the change she'd seen in him when he got home that afternoon. Not that she was complaining, she'd just hadn't seen David so relaxed and ready to tackle whatever his pending cases threw at him.

Two weeks after David headed home, Amanda was floored to find Gibbs standing on her doorstep, fishing pole in hand. Knowing that Gibbs couldn't handle the rigors of the hike to the coast like she was trying to accomplish, they stuck close to the cabin and fished most days. Two weeks after Gibbs left, Kensi headed up. Callen truly worried. Knowing that both could take care of themselves if need be, he just hoped Kensi didn't let Amanda do too much. Admittedly, he was concerned that Amanda was trying too hard to push herself after talking with David when he returned. When Kensi returned a week later, she was relaxed and recharged.

After Kensi it was Pat and George who headed up to make sure she was alright. Amanda would head out early in the morning, hike or run for a few hours and return before the men ever knew she was gone. The rest of the day was spend lakeside just talking while they waited for a bite on one of the fishing lines cast into the lake. Amanda and Jeanette; Dr. Rosemont; had headed into the closest mountain town and bartered some of Amanda's photos for meat. While Amanda didn't relish in the idea of eating dear, she found ways of cooking it so it didn't taste like dear. Her father was impressed with how far she'd come and happily reported back to her mother and Callen how well she was doing.

Looking at the clock on the stove while he cleaned up after cutting the fruit for the fruit salad they were taking to Tustin, he realized they had an hour to get there. Being that it was Sunday and Father's day on top of that, he knew traffic would be pretty bad headed south. He washed and dried his hands before heading up the hallway to their bedroom and found Amanda on her side clutching a stuffed bear Sadie and her grandparents had sent when they'd heard about the accident. Smiling down at her, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone and took a picture. Even the click of the shutter didn't wake her, so he sent the picture off to Sadie in a text before he sat the phone down and backed out of the room.

On his way back to the kitchen, he pulled his own cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Pat and Miranda's number. He listened to it ring three times before Miranda answered. "Are you guys on your way?" She asked cheerfully.

"Actually Mom, I think we're going to have to pass on today. Amanda's not feeling well and I think it's best if she rests since we've got to work tomorrow." He told her as he stepped out to the back yard. Lilly sat under the shade of a tree and picked her head up, perked her ears and laid back down again.

"She's been feeling poorly for a while now, I think it's time you make her see a doctor, G."

"I agree and if she's not better later this afternoon, I might take her to the ER."

"If she's not eating very much, make her a grilled cheese sandwich. I always used to make her grilled cheese when she was younger." Miranda told him with a smile, remembering how Amanda would devour the sandwich even after she was warned to nibble at it and most of the time suffer with horrible stomach cramps.

Callen chuckled. "Mom, please don't laugh, but how exactly do you make a grilled cheese sandwich. I've seen Amanda make it for herself millions of time, but I've never done it myself."

Miranda burst into laughter. "Amanda raves about your grilled tuna, it's the same concept. A frying pan, butter, bread and cheese. You can either butter the outside of the bread or you can use a ton of butter in the frying pan, whatever you want."

He nodded and thanked his mother-in-law before the phone was passed to Pat and he wished both he and George a Happy Father's day before he apologized for having to miss dinner. Both men understood and asked Callen to pass on their hellos and hope you feel better's to Amanda. After the call ended, Pat and George looked at one another and beamed, almost certain they knew the real reason for Amanda's illness.

While they were at the lake with Amanda, they talked about her and Callen having children. It was very clear that that was one of their goals and Amanda even mentioned her desire to be pregnant by their anniversary the following year. By their estimations, she could be on the downward slide by that time, if not ready to pop.

Callen called Lilly over and tossed her favorite red ball into the yard when Amanda appeared in the doorway. "Why did you take a picture of me sleeping with that bear and send it to Sadie?" She asked gingerly stepping down out of the house.

"You looked cute and I'm sure Sadie appreciated knowing that you actually didn't just put the bear on a shelf somewhere." He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "How are you feeling?"

Amanda leaned into him. "Better, not quite as nauseous. What time were we due at Mom and Dad's?

"I called and told them you weren't feeling well." He said squinting in the afternoon sun.

Amanda frowned. "Dad and George aren't upset?"

"Of course not, I think they may be a little suspect since you weren't feeling well at Mother's Day either."

"Yeah, but we at least still showed up." She frowned.

"Manda, it's okay. I want you resting, we've got to head back to work in the morning." He said rubbing her bare legs. "Which brings us to the subject of Hetty; we should tell her about the pregnancy."

Amanda sighed and moaned. "She's probably going to want to pull me from the field for the duration of this case."

Callen shook his head. "I doubt it, you're in no danger what-so-ever on this case. You, John and Deeks are just there to collect information."

"Well, at least I know that if Hetty does pull me, Nell and Eric have complete, undetectable, unrestricted access to their server and anything else there and the other three warehouses." She smiled, proud of what she'd been able to do thus far in the investigation.

"For your first case back, you've done great. You and John work well together. I really think you two will be able to handle your own team in the not too distant future." He assured her.

Amanda smirked and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Yeah, after maternity leave."

He pulled her by the back of the neck and kissed her softly before he replied with a big cheeky grin. "Yes, after maternity leave."

"I left a message on Dr. Wong's service asking for a lab test and doctor's appointment. I know Hetty's going to want the official report for my file and the Director."

The two sat out back talking until after six, Callen could tell Amanda was getting hungry and also figured she was afraid to eat. While she went in to lay down again, he tried his hand at grilled cheese. Also remembering that Amanda had been wanting melted cheese, he dug through the refrigerator and found a box of fried cheese sticks. Amanda smelled dinner and smiled when she walked out to the kitchen. Callen was just pulling the cheese sticks out of the oven, setting them on the stove to cool before he tried to plate them.

"You made me grilled cheese and fried cheese sticks?" She laughed realizing just how hungry she truly was.

"I did, your Mom suggested it. I also remembered from one of your journals about me making you drilled cheese when you were pregnant with Chrissy." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her while getting two plates out of the cabinet.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She told him with a warm smile.

The two sat out back eating with Lilly asleep under the table and talked about everything and nothing at all. It was just a nice relaxing evening. Before retiring for the night at nine, they took Lilly out one last time. When they fell asleep, Amanda had her head on his chest and his hand rested on her belly. Life was back to normal and both of them were thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Like every morning in recent months, Amanda slowly pried herself out of bed and sat there waiting for her stomach to stop doing back flips. She remembered the feeling all too well in her dream and prayed it went away soon. The previous night, Callen had asked what she'd done in the dream to alleviate the morning symptoms. After telling him about the saltine crackers, he made sure he slipped a package onto her nightstand before he started coffee. With a smile at his thoughtfulness, she nibbled on a cracker before attempting to stood-up. With a deep breath, she pulled herself off the bed and stood still for a few seconds. Callen walked in with two cups of coffee and set one on the dresser for her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked with a sympathetic frown, and the smiled to see the crumbs on her night shirt. Slowly he walked over and brushed them off. "I see you found the crackers, did they help at all?"

It had become common practice when Amanda was first home from the rehabilitation center that Callen would help Amanda out of bed every morning by wrapping his arms around her and slowly lifting her off the bed until she could support herself. That habit remained even after Amanda could get up herself. It was just a few minutes they took in the morning to hold one another, forgetting about everything else going on in their lives and just focus on each other.

This morning was no different, Amanda stepped closer and wrapper her arms around his neck. "Yes I did, thank you honey."

After a few minutes, Callen rubbed her back and suggest they shower since they had to stop by the mission to talk to Hetty before Amanda met up with Deeks and John at the warehouse. With a sad smile; like every morning; Amanda agreed and stripped out of her pajamas as she walked into the bathroom. Callen walked in behind her and got the water running. Once it was the right temperature, Amanda stepped in and started washing her hair while Callen undressed.

It was barely six o'clock when they trudged into the mission. Hetty gave them a quizzical look until they seated themselves across from her. She suspected she knew what they wanted to talk about and in truth had been expecting to have this conversation with them. Amanda cleared her throat and looked as if she was going to throw up. Callen reached into her bag and grabbed a cracker, handing it to her. A broad smile spread across Hetty's face.

She waited patiently, but when more than few minutes passed, she spoke. Slowly, she laced her fingers and leaned her elbows on the desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Callen, is there something that you need?" She asked trying to sound irritated.

"Sorry Hetty," Amanda moaned. "We finally found out why I've been feeling like crap and so tired lately."

Hetty raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back in her chair. "Oh, I do hope it's nothing serious."

Callen looked at Amanda and took her hand. "Amanda's pregnant, Hetty."

Hetty nodded and sat stone faced. They waited for her to say something, anything. Finally, Amanda broke the silence. "Hetty, please say something."

They held their breaths until she smiled. "Congratulations, I expected this months ago. When did you find out?"

Callen beamed. "Yesterday."

"Ah Mr. Callen," She crooned. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Now, I will need official confirmation as soon as possible. I will also have to call the Director and inform him. Are you pulling Amanda from the field portion of this case?"

"I'm willing to sit this out now if that's what you want. Nell and Eric have full access to anything their heart's desire at all three of the warehouses the company owns. Short of monitoring incoming shipments and orders, I see no need for me to continue in the field for this operation." Amanda said calmly.

Hetty smiled at her well-rehearsed speech. "Thank you Mrs. Callen, but I was actually asking your husband. I honestly see no need to pull you from the field at this time. You, Detective Deeks and Special Agent Cooper are there more intelligence gathering and surveillience, none of the three of you will participate in the arrests of our suspects unless there is a dire need. However, I will need to speak to the Director for permission to keep you in the field for the time being. I will leave the ultimate decision of when to pull you; once Director Vance has authorized; to your husband. After all, he is the lead on this investigation."

Callen began shaking his head. "I agree with you Hetty, I see no need to pull Amanda right now. We have placed a call to the OB/GYN and are waiting for a call back. Hopefully we can have the order for the lab work today and an appointment to give us a better idea of when then baby's due by the end of the week."

All three heard the heavy wooden door creak open, close and footsteps. With that the only thing Hetty told them was that she'd speak with the Director and let them know. She also gave them a warm smile and a thumbs up as they walked away. While Amanda headed into the kitchenette for a cup of tea, Callen dropped his bag at his desk. Deeks sat at his desk looking over a few emailed. Callen knew he would regret what he was about to do and as he looked over his shoulder at Amanda, he couldn't stop himself.

Callen stopped on the other side of Deeks' desk and started down at him until he had his full attention. "Hey good morning," Deeks smiled and returned his gaze to the email, Callen cleared his throat. "Callen is everything alright?"

Again he looked back at Amanda. "Everything's fine. Can you do me a favor, can you keep an eye on Amanda, make sure she eats or rests when she needs to out there."

Deeks' mind went blank as he processed the request. Quickly he was on his feet in a panic. "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, except you know she hasn't been feeling well lately, just make sure she takes care of herself while the three of you are out there, please?"

His mind was in a million directions at once. He needed to talk to Kensi and now. "Yeah sure man, you got it. Like take her out to lunch or just pop in the office to check on her type of thing?"

"Just check on her from time to time." Callen told him with a smile.

Amanda sat in her car like she did every morning waiting for Deeks to show up. He'd already talked to Kensi asking if she knew what was going on, when she didn't he asked her to see what she could find out. Of course Kensi panicked and immediately sent Amanda a text message asking. Amanda was busy texting when he pulled into the spot next to her and got out. She jumped when he tapped lightly on the window. Like every morning, the two sat talking casually about the shipments due in and out that day.

Finally, he bit the bullet and asked. "Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look, making Amanda want to spill the secret to him.

"I'm fine Marty." She told him with a nod. "Kensi asked me the same thing this morning. Why are you guys so worried about me?"

"Callen asked me to keep an eye on you; make sure you ate or took a break if you needed. He wouldn't have asked if something weren't wrong."

Amanda bit her bottom lip in frustration. "I've been a little run down lately, still trying to get used to field work again."

"Amanda." He said eyeing her.

"Honestly Marty, I'm fine." She told him while he closed the car door.

Amanda was mildly upset and sent a text to Callen when Deeks headed into the warehouse. Callen apologized and relayed that Kensi had been playing twenty questions, too. Thirty minutes later, Amanda headed into the office to start her day as the shipping clerk; shipping inventory out of the computer system. She smiled when she walked into her office and saw a four inch stack of paperwork waiting. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she clocked in and grabbed the stack before she sat at her desk. Once everything was sorted into three piles, she checked her email, logged onto the computer and started working.

By lunch, Amanda had seen both John and Deeks several times. Both had been in checking on her. Just before lunch, John wandered in and eyed her. He pulled out his phone as he headed out the door to lunch. Amanda shrugged it off and grabbed a stack of paper work before she headed out to the file clerks desk to drop the paperwork in her basket. As hungry as she was, she needed to sleep more and grabbed her lunch bag before clocking out and heading to the car.

The car was warm, so she cracked the windows, set her alarm for forty-five minutes later and fell asleep. Only to awake thirty minutes later when her phone rang. Quickly she grabbed it and answered trying not to sound half asleep. Expecting it to be Callen checking on her, she was pleased to find it was the doctor's office letting her know the doctor ordered the blood work and scheduled an appointment for Friday afternoon. After handing up, Amanda excitedly called Callen to let him know they needed to stop by the lab on the way home. He of course asked about the appointment and after learning it was four Friday afternoon, he headed to Hetty's office to let her know. Like he expected, Hetty told him to go with Amanda, which he would've done regardless of whether or not Hetty had given him permission.

Deeks was waiting for her in her office when she walked back in. "Did you eat?" He asked.

"No, I slept. I brought my lunch back in so I could eat throughout the afternoon." She told him, tossing her lunch bag under her desk.

"I'm going to have to tell Callen you didn't eat." He grinned.

"Go right ahead, I already told him." She said after sticking her tongue out at him.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, so much so that Amanda fought to stay awake even thought she still had a healthy stack of orders to work through. When five o'clock rolled around, she took everything she'd finished to be filed and clocked out. Callen stood in the parking lot waiting for her and saw immediately how tired she looked. The two headed into the office for a couple minutes before she handed Callen the keys and asked if he could drive. With a nod, the two were out the door and headed to the clinic. Even though it was a short drive, he had to wake Amanda when the pulled into a parking spot.

Luckily, the lab wasn't busy and Amanda was taken back before she could sit down next to Callen. Within minutes, Amanda walked out with her arm bent praying she didn't bruise so she didn't have to explain it to Marty or John. Callen wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out to the car, asking what she wanted to do about dinner and laughed when she told him she didn't care. The drive home took a little bit longer since they were now in the peak of evening traffic. Even the side streets the normally took to save time were backed up. He'd look over at Amanda from time to time and smile as she slept soundly through the slamming on the breaks when they were cut off or when he bellowed at another driver.

An hour later, they pulled up to the house Amanda was still sound asleep. He woke her, helped her out of the car and into the house, leading her back to the bedroom. She haphazardly undressed and climbed into bed. Callen left her alone for an hour before he brought her a grilled cheese sandwich and sat in bed with her. A little more awake, the two sat out back with Lilly until Amanda couldn't stay awake anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**_

 **4** **TH** **OF JULY**

Callen got up, allowing Amanda to stay in bed for a while longer. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he started to cut the fruit for the salad they were making for the barbeque that day. After confirming the pregnancy, the two took the ultrasound picture and made a handful of copies. They bought enough blank cardsfor all of their friend and family and planned the party to announce the pregnancy. With the help of Director Vance, everyone back east would find out at the same time at Jethro's barbeque. They knew the phone would be ringing itself off the hook, so they agreed that the Director would call while everyone there opened the cards.

While Callen poured two cups of coffee, he mentally went back over the guest list and couldn't recall if they'd gotten a yes from Amanda's parents. After creaming and sugaring the coffee, he headed up the hallway expecting to have to wake her, but she was sitting up nibbling on crackers with Lilly by her side licking up the crumbs. She gave him a brilliant smile that twisted his insides.

"Good morning Manda." He beamed, seeing her rounded belly after she'd kicked the covers off.

"Good morning honey." She smiled and moved Lilly over so there was enough room for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Did we ever get a call back from your parents about whether or not they're coming today?" He asked setting the coffee cups on the nightstand.

"No, all I got was Mom telling me she'd check with Dad, George and Katherine to see what they had planned. I know David and Roxi are going to be here."

Callen reached for the cordless and dialed the number, listening to it ring. Miranda was harried when she answered. The two talked cordially before Callen asked about their plans for the day. He could tell by the way she hesitated and the tone of her voice that they'd made other plans. When she told him what they were, Amanda burst into tears. Miranda laughed awkwardly at the sound and snidely asked why Amanda was acting so childish. Without completely ruining the surprise, he sat silent.

"What is so damned important that we absolutely have to be there?" She snapped absentmindedly.

"We're making an announcement this afternoon and want you guys to be a part of it." He told her, holding Amanda's hand with the hopes of soothing her.

"Well, it's not like Amanda's pregnant or anything, right?" She asked and sworn she could've heard a pin drop. A smile slowly spread across her face as tears welled in her eyes. "G, is Amanda pregnant?"

"Miranda please, what time do you have to be at Melanie's?" He asked with a smile wanting so bad to tell her Amanda was pregnant.

"We have to be there by four." She sighed. "The whole problem with going to your house before we go to Mel's is that we'd have a wonderful time there only to be miserable off in a corner somewhere at her sister's. I was prepared to just be miserable."

Callen couldn't help but laugh. "Just for a couple hours, we really want you to be here."

There was silence on the other end of the call before Miranda spoke again. "I'll talk to Pat, Kat and George; we'll be there as close to two as we can. Who knows we might just spend the evening with you guys. Lord knows none of us were looking forward to Melanie's barbeque and the droves of people we don't know."

Again Callen laughed. "I don't think it's going to take much convincing."

They talked for a few more minutes before Miranda ended the call and went to talk to the others. Like she'd told Callen, none of them were looking forward to attending Melanie's barbeque and all agreed that there was definitely something going on and had heard very little from Amanda and Callen since they begged off dinner on Father's Day. Pat, having all four of Miranda's pregnancies in the back of his mind, and the way Amanda looked and behaved at dinner on Mother's Day, suspected there would be the pitter patter of little feet in the near future. He'd discussed it with George and both agreed, Amanda was pregnant.

Within thirty minutes, Miranda called back to let them know they would be there for at least a little while if not the whole time. It was all dependent on how frequently Melanie called and how nasty she got. When Amanda got out of the shower, he sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"They're coming?" She asked eagerly with the towel wrapped the best she could around her.

"They are." He nodded.

With an ear to ear grin, Amanda walked towards the closet to find something to wear. Over the last week, Amanda had noticed that things weren't as comfortable as they were a few weeks ago. As Callen pointed out the previous morning when they were in the shower that she was showing. She grabbed a pair of linen slacks and shook her head when she couldn't even button them. Amanda tried one outfit and then another. Soon she was standing in the middle of a pile of clothes growling and grousing.

Callen heard Amanda ranting and raving and headed up the hallway. He laughed when he saw every pair of pants and shorts she owned littering the floor. "Nothing fits." She snapped.

"Wear a dress." He said stepping over the mess before he pulled a yellow and white sundress from the closet. "I always like you in this one."

Amanda scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's probably going to be too small too. It's a form-fitting dress."

"Try it on, if it shows too much of your bump, wear a sweater over it until we make the announcement. Then you can take it off and show off the bump in all of its glory." He said and pinned her to the closet door.

She huffed knowing he was right. "Fine, could you find a sweater, please?"

Callen gave her a light swat as she walked away and turned his attention back to the closet and pulled a long off-white sweater out, laying it on the bed before he picked up and rehung all the clothes she'd tried on.

"We'll go looking for some maternity clothes tomorrow." He said and turned around to find Amanda struggling to zip the dress. "Here, let me."

Amanda stopped and backed towards him. The dress fit better than she thought it would, but it would be a dead giveaway if she didn't wear something over it for at least a little while. Callen leaned over and grabbed the hanger, pulling the sweater off. Amanda smiled as he helped her into the sweater and buttoned the bottom few buttons to hide the bump. Callen stood back and admired her. She was absolutely glowing.

The two had just been discussing who they thought would show up first. Callen said the Hanna's, while Amanda suspected David and Roxi. The two laughed when they heard cars out front and looked out to find both were right. Callen looked at his watch, they were only forty-five minutes early. From then on, it was chaos, their guests would arrive in spurts and usually they'd pull up at the same time one would wait for the other or others before heading to the door. With the overflow of guests trickling out to the back yard, Amanda ran to the bedroom and grabbed the stack of cards, bringing them into the kitchen.

Everyone, including her mother asked if she was warm with the sweater on. She smiled the best she could and told them she was fine, when in reality, she was roasting and couldn't wait to get it off. Callen told her to sit down, seeing that she was losing steam. Right at two, with all of their guests there, Callen looked at Amanda.

"You ready?" He whispered when he leaned over to kiss her.

She grinned and nodded. "Let's get this show on the road."

They split the stack of cards and wandered the yard passing them out, asking everyone to wait to open it until everyone had theirs and they were on the phone with everyone on the east coast. When she called the Director, he'd just finished handing out the cards there. With a nod toward Callen, Amanda put the call on speaker phone and watched or listened as everyone opened the cards. Kensi and her Mom were the first to react. Amanda braced herself when Kensi charged at her yelling. Soon there were cheers over the phone too. Needless to say, the news was taken very well. After hanging up with everyone back east, Amanda finally shed the sweater.

"Good grief." Kat laughed and elbowed Miranda. "How far along are you anyway?"

With a raised eyebrow, Amanda laughed. "Care to venture a guess?"

With that, everyone threw out numbers. Callen and Amanda sat back while Rachel; John's wife; Roxi, Michelle, Miranda and Kat went back and forth. Finally not able to laugh anymore for fear of wetting herself, Amanda announced that she was finally three months pregnant. Everyone asked when they'd found out. Sam was not surprised to find out that it was on Father's Day, remembering the particularly good mood Callen had been in the following day at work. Not to mention the fact that he'd asked both Deeks and John to keep an eye on her.

Amanda looked at her phone and hoped the card had made it to Sadie. Callen patted her on the shoulder and assured her she'd call soon. No sooner did he say that and her phone began ringing. "Is this real?" Sadie shrieked.

"Yes Sadie that's a real ultrasound picture. I couldn't wait until next weekend to tell you when you guys are out here." Amanda told her nearly in tears.

Over the years and in spite of the accident, Amanda and Sadie kept in touch and neither could wait for their visit the following week. The visit had been in the works and postponed for nearly two years due to Amanda's accident and health issues with her grandparents. It was mentioned in the last conversation that there was a matter they wanted to discuss with them, but said it could wait until they were face to face. Both Callen and Amanda worried, but put it to the back of their minds. Unbeknownst to Amanda, Callen had called and talked to Sadie's grandfather and knew what they wanted to discuss. He assure Sadie's grandfather that what they wanted wouldn't be met with any resistance whatsoever and hoped that the plan was never put into action.

By the end of the night, Amanda was absolutely dragging. Callen sent her to bed and thankfully, the Hanna's, David, Roxi, Chris' and her parent's stuck around to help clean up and pack up the left overs. Miranda was absolutely extatic. While Melanie had blessed them with now two grandchildren, it was wonderful to see David and Amanda having their own. Everyone knew the struggles both couples had conceiving; Amanda and Callen in particular after the accident; they never made it to the appointment with the infertility specialist.

Miranda stared down a little Jason fast asleep in her arms. At nearly six months old, he was quite the ham and scooting all over the place when given the chance. David and Roxi agreed that they could afford to live comfortably if Roxi stopped working and no one had to tell her twice. Once the loose ends were taken care of with her last few cases, she was gone and never looked back. The time she spent with Jason was well worth it. Though she was still called for her expert opinion or a sounding board for the partners at her old firm. When she initially left, there was talk about her going back after Jason was in school, but she spent countless hours on the phone with Amanda when she'd been volunteering at the local elementary school and Roxi decided she'd volunteer at the school once Jason was of school age.

Callen locked up and headed for the bedroom once everyone had gone home. Lilly sat sadly in the hallway at the bedroom door whining and stood immediately when Callen opened the door. Quietly, she stepped into the room and took her spot on the floor at the foot of the bed like she always did until Callen was changed and in bed. Then Lilly was on the bed, typically she wound up back on the floor when she tried to sleep between Callen and Amanda. The dog would whine, pout and huff while she laid on the floor next to Amanda's side of the bed.

Amanda shot out of bed Sunday morning when the phone rang. She had a feeling she knew who it was and was ready to rip her sister's head off for calling before seven. "Jesus Christ Melanie couldn't you have waited at least another hour before you called to start shit?" She growled.

"So did Mom and Dad have fun at your Forth of July barbeque?" She asked snidely.

"I really couldn't tell you, you'd have to call them." Amanda said walking into the kitchen to start coffee, hoping the phone hadn't woken Callen.

"So what's the deal, I asked Mom and Dad weeks ago to come to our party. You and G call and they have to blow us off."

"No, we asked them to be here at two, they didn't have to be at your house until four. We only wanted them here for the announcement." Amanda told her filling the carafe for the coffee pot.

"What announcement?" Melanie asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Shocked, Amanda stood silent for a moment trying to figure out if she was being sincere or faking. "We announce my pregnancy yesterday." She said hesitantly.

"You're pregnant?" Melanie asked. There was no sarcasm, no disdain. "Amanda, that's fantastic news."

"Really?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Amanda, seriously that's great. We were hoping it would happen for you. Mom and Dad mentioned the dream you had while you were in the coma and I worried you'd never get pregnant because of the kids you had in the dream."

Amanda was shocked, she didn't mind her parent's talking about the dream with her sister. It was more the fact that her sister truly seemed to care. "It took a lot of counseling and stuff, but I got over it."

"And you and G are doing well?"

"We're really excited." Amanda told her, scooping grounds into the basket.

"When did you find out?" Melanie asked.

"Actually I put it together and took a home test on Father's Day." She told her. "Got a card and wrapped up the test, I gave it to G as a present."

Overall, the conversation was comfortable. Before her sister hung up, she suggested they get together for lunch and then dinner later on in the summer. Amanda agreed and told Callen when he got up an hour later. He too was floored and wondered what caused Melanie's attitude adjustment. Amanda shrugged and laughed it off before she got into the shower to try to make it to church since she'd been too sick over the last couple months to attend.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Amanda sat at the desk in her make-shift office, trying to get through the shipping of orders out of state and overseas. For the most part that morning, she'd been left alone to do her work. That was until she saw Natalie turn the corner with a stack of papers in her hand. She'd just invoiced and knew by the look on her face that she was on her way into Amanda to bring yet another one of her glaring, grievous errors to her attention. Amanda braced herself and stared at the screen while trying to figure out what needed to be split on the order.

Natalie didn't even wait until she was finished with what she was doing, just threw the stack of papers on the keyboard in front of her. Amanda looked up at her and smiled, moving the stack of papers to the side before she finished the order. Natalie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. When she was finished with the order, Amanda looked up at her. Immediately, Natalie grabbed the papers and threw them back onto the keyboard as she began another one of her condescending lectures. Amanda listened and while yes she had made a mistake, Natalie's tirade was uncalled for. Ranting about what she would have to do to fix the problem.

In the very next breath, Natalie started in on how Amanda needed to be more careful and triple check her work. In her head, Amanda envisioned herself throat punching the woman and watching her writhe in the ground in pain. In the last three months, Natalie had quickly become the bane of her existence on this assignment. The combination of exhaustion from the pregnancy and the investigation itself only made the situation worse. During many of her rants, Amanda tuned her out, wishing she could put the woman in her place. Wanting nothing more than to tell her she was so much more than just the brainless temp she appeared or Natalie accused her of being. Secretly she hoped Natalie was part of the plot they were trying to stop; but knew she'd have no part in arresting her if she was, little lone be the one to question her. That honor would fall to Kensi, Sam or G.

"As soon as I cancel all of these charges you did wrong, I'll give them back to you to charge correctly. This cannot happen again." Natalie spat as she snatched the paperwork from Amanda's desk.

"Sorry Natalie, I'm only human." Amanda said in her defense, only to be stunned when Natalie turned back to her.

"Yes you are and pretty worthless." She smirked and walked out.

"Bitch." Amanda whispered as soon as she was out of earshot and went back to her work.

"Don't let her get to you." Another woman said sticking her head in the door. "She runs over all of us from time to time."

"Shelly, you've been here over twenty years; why do you let her talk to you like this. Me, I'm just a temp, I have to put up with her abuse because I need the money. You don't." Amanda told her.

"I don't want to make waves." Shelly said timidly shaking her head sending her bright; obviously dyed; red hair bouncing around her face.

"You're miserable, I've seen you come in here for the last three months. You're miserable here. Stand up to her, grow a back bone or something."

Shelly stepped into the office and leaned against the desk. "I can't, like you I need the money. I have kids to put through college and a mortgage to pay. I'm comfortable, not miserable."

Natalie made an appearance a handful more times before she left at three that afternoon. Amanda looked at her watch and signed knowing there were only two more hours left to her day there, then she had to high tail it back to the mission for the day's debriefing. More than anything, she just wanted to go home and fall into bed. Deeks, John and several others walked through the office from the warehouse and gave her a sympathetic look. Had no one else been looking at her, she would've flipped them the bird for getting off early.

Finally at five, she logged off the computer and gathered her things before clocking out and heading out the door. When she arrived at the mission, Callen waited outside with open arms. Apparently John and Deeks had mentioned to him her foul look as they left. Instead of heading inside, he whisked her to the Nissan and let her in. Without even asking what she wanted for dinner, he stopped off and picked up Mexican food on the way home. When they pulled up, Martha stood in the yard with the hose in her hand watering one of the flowerbeds. She gave them a wave and smile as they got out.

"Look at you Amanda, how are you feeling?" She asked with an year to ear grin.

"Absolutely exhausted." Amanda chuckled. "I'm so happy G opted to pick-up dinner on the way home instead of asking me to cook tonight."

"I can start something for you before you head home if you'd like." Martha offered.

Amanda stumbled over to her and wrapped her tired arms around her. "The further along I get, I might actually have to take you up on that offer."

"It would be my pleasure." Martha added, resting her head on Amanda's shoulder. "G, get this pathetic looking woman in the house and off her feet."

"Yes Ma'am." Callen grinned and took Amanda around the waist, guiding her across the grass and to the front door.

While they ate, Amanda gave him a rough overview of her day. Both of them were at a loss for an explanation for Natalie's behavior. Amanda caught him off guard as he took a bite of his fish taco when she suggested the woman needed to get laid. Through his couching, hacking and laughter; Amanda merely shrugged. Lilly wandered in just to make sure he was ok before she hopped onto the couch between them and curled into a ball. When Amanda was done with her dinner, Callen took her container to the kitchen and moved Lilly when he returned. The two watched TV together until Amanda was nearly asleep.

Amanda didn't relish the idea of going in to that office and dealing with Natalie. To her surprise, Shelly was already there. Amanda stopped at her desk and asked if she was alright. The woman shrugged and frowned at her. Without another word, Amanda headed into her office and turned on her computer before running to the bathroom, clocking in and grabbing the four inch stack of orders she had to wade through that morning, only to have to charge them later that afternoon. While the separated the orders into three stacks like Natalie insisted, the owner of the company came in and stood in the doorway frowning.

She was an eccentric woman who often times wore a long blonde wig over her short red hair. Amanda looked up at her and smiled, asking how she was. "Not good, I hear you're leaving us." She sighed.

Amanda stopped and set the order in her hand down. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to quell the anger bubbling just below the surface, knowing for sure Callen had decided to pull her without telling her.

"I got a call from the temp agency this morning." She said and stepped into the office. "I thought things were going well. Did you ask to be reassigned?"

Amanda grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to Callen asking where he was. "Believe me, this is the first I'm hearing about this."

When the reply text came, Amanda excused herself and headed for the door, dialing Callen's number. "What the hell G?" She growled, standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" He asked with Sam and Kensi watching him with great curiosity.

"You're pulling me? I thought we agreed we'd discuss it first before you pulled me." She snapped.

"What are you talking about, I haven't pulled you from the op." He told her with eyes wide and full of fury. "Let me talk to Hetty."

Before he could say anymore, Amanda had hung up and by the time he walked up to Hetty's office just seconds later, she was already on the phone. "I assure you Mrs. Callen, if you've been pulled from this operation, I have no knowledge of it." She said and listened to Amanda's reply. "I will contact the director, did they say who the call came from?"

"No, just that the temp agency called, she even asked if I'd asked to be reassigned. You don't think I've been made, do you?" Amanda asked, panicked.

"I doubt it, but just to be safe, I will have information for you when you get here." Hetty told her and asked Callen if he and Sam could go pick her up.

Amanda stalked back into the office, gathered her stuff and clocked out. By the time she walked out of the office after saying goodbye to those she'd become friendly with, Sam and Callen had pulled up. She climbed in and gave them a hard look before they pulled away. Neither had any idea what was going on. Amanda apologized for jumping all over Callen. All he did was smiled and pat her shoulder before he promised to get to the bottom of what was going on.

She was the first in the building and made a beeline to Hetty's desk, dropping her bags in the chair across from her. "Alright, who the hell pulled me from this Op?" She demanded.

Hetty smiled at her before looking past her at someone who was just walking up. "I pulled you from the op, I need you for something else." He said.

Amanda recognized the voice and spun around, Director Vance gave her a warm smile. "What's so important that you had to pull me from an active investigation?"

From under his arm, he pulled a file and handed it to her. "Someone from every office worldwide, in addition to every agency across the board have a hand in this. No one is taking this threat lightly." He said and nodded towards Callen who looked very eager to see what had Amanda's eyes about to pop out of her head.

Amanda looked up at Callen and back to the Director. "When was this translated?" Amanda asked.

"That was passed to me just this morning, that's the most current Intel we have." He told her as he leaned against one of the pillars that supported the walkway above.

Amanda flipped back a few pages and quickly skimmed. "And they've given no indication as to when or where they're going to do this?"

The director shook his head. Amanda sighed with her mind in a million different directions. "Special Agent McGee is working with members of intel from other agencies. This doesn't come from the Sec Nav., this comes directly from the Secretary of Defense and the President. Their goal is to catch them before they start their attacks."

Amanda nodded and moved her bags before she seated herself. "I will contact everyone I know. We may need to contact individual police departments for assistance, or at least let them know about the threat so they can bulk up Patrols around recruitment centers." She said as she continued to read.

"Are we pulling everyone from this op or just Amanda?" Callen asked seeing the question on the tip of Hetty's tongue.

"For now, just Amanda, Nell and Eric. The more information we are able to get on an exact location and who they're using the better, there may be a need to pull your team from the current case. Depending on what information is gathered over the next week, I should be able to better answer that question later this week or early next week." The Director told him. "Henrietta, is that vacant office still available for Amanda to use?"

"Yes of course." Hetty nodded and looked at Amanda. "Anything you think you will need just say so and you'll have it."

"First off, assign another analyst and tech to Callen's team for the duration, I'm going to need Nell and Eric's full attention on this." She said looking up at Callen. "Sorry babe."

"No, it's fine. I was going to suggest it." He said with a nod towards Hetty.

"Done." Hetty agreed. "I will have computer terminals set up in the office for the three of you."

Amanda, the Director and Hetty disappeared upstairs to discuss the matter with Nell and Eric while Callen wandered back to the bullpen to let John and Deeks know what was going on. By noon, the Director had departed for a meeting and Amanda, Nell and Eric were knee deep in paperwork. Callen approached Hetty with he, Sam and Kensi assisting them since there really wasn't much going on in their investigation. Immediately she granted permission, knowing they were going to need as many eyes on the case as possible.

It was tight with the six of them in the office, but they managed and by the end of the day, they'd spend a good part of the afternoon in Ops on conference calls with other members of the newly formed task force. It was decided that police departments would be notified, some chose to post officers outside of recruiting offices, while others chose to just add a few more patrols to the area during hours of operation. Amanda had a sinking feeling that was a serious mistake and asked the various agencies they were working with to keep tabs on the happenings in and around the recruiting offices.

At six, Hetty forced them out the door and towards their homes. Amanda grabbed a server so she could monitor any Intel shared overnight. Callen wouldn't have it since she'd been staring at paperwork and computer screens the majority of the day and pulled her away from the table where she had everything set up.

"I'm beginning to think we should postpone this visit with Sadie and her grandparents." Amanda sighed while staring at the computer screen after Callen had relented and let her bring the laptop into the living room.

"Absolutely not." He told her. "We've been trying to make this happen for a while now, besides I think you're going to need the distraction by Friday when they get here."

"You're probably right, but still this is a major attack on American soil targeting American service men and women. Yes there've been threats in the past, but this comes from a credible source." She said leaning into him.

Callen kissed her temple. "I know, your gut feeling, where do you think they'll start? A major city like the threat said or some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere?"

"They'll start small, probably hit two or three recruiting office to perfect their tactics before they move to the bigger more heavily populated cities. My only concern is that they haven't given instruction on who to do it or what to use. Whoever they've chosen could walk into whatever recruiting office with enough explosives strapped to them to level and entire city block if not more." She said rubbing her neck. "Remind me to research area with the highest recruitment numbers." She said yawning, even though it was only a quarter past eight, Amanda was exhausted. To Callen's surprise, she sat forward and logged off the server before she turned off the laptop and closed it. "I'm going to head to bed if you don't mind."

"Not a bit, I think I'll join you." He said with a loving smile, stood and helped her to her feet before they locked the front door and let Lilly out one last time before heading to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen was right, Amanda desperately needed a distraction from the case by Friday afternoon when Sadie and her grandparents were due to arrive. Having asked for a couple hours off when the arrangements were originally made, both Callen and Amanda offered to stick around for those few hours, but everyone knew how excited they were for the visit. As Hetty walked them out the door, she assured Amanda that Nell and Eric would call if they heard anything new and held her hand out waiting for Amanda to deposit the server in her hand before they left.

She laughed and huffed as she dug through her bag. Hesitantly, she looked at the server and then at Hetty. "You are to relax and enjoy the weekend with Sadie." Hetty scolded, with a hint of a smile. "We all know how many times the visit has been rescheduled for one reason or another."

Callen took the server from Amanda and gave it to Hetty, Amanda scoffed at him. "You heard Hetty, I'll allow you one phone call a day for an update." He announced with a cheeky grim.

"One?" Amanda gasped. "G, you know what's at stake, one call a day is unreasonable. Two at least."

Callen eyed Hetty and smiled after she nodded. "Fine one in the morning and one in the evening and if I catch you texting anyone I'll take away your phone."

Amanda gave him an irritated laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, immediately making the ever growing baby bump more noticeable. At the sight of it Hetty beamed when Callen reached over and gave it a rub before they were shooed out the door. Since Sadie's birthday was the following month, the two headed for the mall to see if they could find a gift before they met for dinner. Even though they'd picked up little things here and there over the years and had planned on giving it to her the following day, when they spent the day doing whatever Sadie's heart desired.

So far, she wanted breakfast at Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles in Hollywood before they walked the walk of fame and visited Grauman's Chinese Theatre. From there, they'd very likely grab dinner before dropping Sadie's grandparent's by their hotel and heading home with Sadie for the slumber party to end all slumber parties. Callen had a feeling Amanda wasn't going to be able to pull an all-nighter and forewarned Sadie. Since she learned about the pregnancy, she promised to make sure they weren't up all night or too late for that matter.

At ten years old, Amanda wasn't sure what exactly Sadie was into now and hoped she still had the same interests as she'd had at Christmas when they'd spent a fortune on art supplies. At five the two stalked out of the mall empty handed and headed to the hotel for dinner. Halfway there, they remembered that Sadie had asked that they brought Lilly with them. Looking at traffic headed in the general direction of home, they opted to just bring her with them to Hollywood.

Amanda could barely contain her excitement and as they pulled into the hotel's parking lot burst into tears when she saw Sadie eagerly waiting at the entrance. Callen knew Amanda would be gone before he even put the car in park and told her that he'd bring her purse. With a smile and quick kiss, Amanda threw open the car door and ran across the parking lot. When Sadie saw her, she took off running towards her. The two met in the middle of the parking lot in hugs and sobs. Sadie's grandparent's got to them just as Callen did and shook hands or hugged while Amanda stood back and admired how much Sadie had grown.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Amanda crooned and pulled softly at Sadie's hair. "I love the haircut, it makes you look so much older."

"It's so good to see you up and around Amanda." Sadie laughed and grabbed the sides of Amanda's shirt bring it tight against her belly before she bent over and kissed the bump. "Hello little one."

"You're absolutely glowing, both of you." Agnes grinned before Amanda wrapped her arms around her frail frame.

"How are you feeling Agnes?" She asked studying her face.

Agnes frowned and linked her arm through Amanda's while Callen and James urged them to take it to the sidewalk instead of the middle of the parking lot. "I won't lie, I'm tired. Every day is something different. I thank God every day for Sadie and James." She said and pinched Sadie's chin lovingly. "Sadie helps so much, even with the cooking."

They talked more as they walked to the entrance of the hotel and through the lobby over to the restaurant. Sadie told them more about the previous school year and very enthusiastically told them what she enjoyed cooking the most. By the time they were seated, Amanda was ravenous and teased Sadie, telling her it was her fault she was so hungry. Sadie and Amanda had their heads together looking at the menu while Callen, Agnes and James watched the two. Agnes even mentioned that that was how the two were during the case three or four years ago. Callen in turn told them about the many phone calls he'd spent listening to Amanda gush about Sadie.

By the time dinner arrived, Sadie and Amanda had devoured one basket of rolls and had started working on a second. Since Sadie and Amanda couldn't decide exactly what they wanted to eat, the two split their meals. Sadie ordered chicken strips while Amanda ordered prime rib. To everyone's surprise and despite eating all of the rolls, the two cleared their plates and ate their desserts. Callen had to laugh at Amanda when she eyed the remaining chocolate sauce and graham cracker crumbs from the cheesecake she'd ordered. Fortunately Sadie gathered all of the plates and set them away from Amanda before she brazenly licked the plate clean.

After paying the bill, they wandered out to the lobby and talked more. Being that it was only seven, they offered to take Sadie to the pool and were shocked when Sadie declined, saying she just wanted to spend time with she and Callen. The five sat in the corner of the lobby talking about whatever came to mind. Amanda was shocked to learn that Sadie's mother Carney was actually adopted and that there was no other family in Nebraska. Amanda asked if they were thinking about moving to California and Sadie's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Amanda caught the look between James and Callen and filed it away for later that evening when they got home, if she remembered.

By nine, Agnes was dozing off and Amanda wasn't too far behind. They decided to call it a night so they were well rested for the following day. Amanda told Sadie to call her if she needed anything and followed Callen out to the car. Before Amanda could even open her mouth to ask about the look between he and Sadie's grandfather, he told her that Sadie's grandparent's wanted them to take custody of Sadie in the even something happened to them.

"Without a doubt." Amanda said and looked at Callen. "Right?"

Callen looked from the road to Amanda. "Of course and that's exactly what I told him. They've got some paperwork from their lawyer for us, I guess they're planning on sitting down with us sometime next week."

"I guess we should have them over for dinner so we can have Sadie occupied by Lilly. She may not know about this. I don't know how she'd feel." Amanda said just as her phone dinged, indicating a text message. She read the message and laughed. "Sadie's so excited, I doubt she's going to be able to sleep tonight."

"She said she brought a couple books, so hopefully she reads instead of watches TV." Callen added as he pulled to the curb out front of their house.

Lilly met them at the door and danced around until Amanda let her out back. Callen got Amanda a glass of water and the two sat out back for a few minutes playing fetch with Lilly. Sadie and Amanda carried on an entire conversation via text about what she wanted to do on Sunday. Amanda relayed everything to Callen who threw out some suggestions like going to the Observatory at Griffith Park. Sadie thought it sounded like fun, but told them she'd much rather hand out at their house with them. Both Callen and Amanda were touched that the ten-year-old just wanted to hand out with them.

By ten o'clock, Lilly had curled up at their feet, so Callen suggested they head to bed. Amanda sent one final text to Sadie saying good night and followed Lilly and Callen into the house. They talked a little more about what they could do with Sadie on Sunday and decided they'd invite the Hanna's over so Sadie had someone to play with instead of just Lilly. With that agreed upon, they fell asleep.

Sadie stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before she finally got out of bed and snuck over to her suit case, pulling one of her books out. Quietly she crept past her grandparent's bed and into the sitting room. She turned the light on next to the couch and started reading. Periodically she'd check her phone to see what time it was. When three am rolled around, she decided to run to the bathroom before reading another chapter in her book. Turning off the lamp so this if her grandparent's woke, they didn't know she was up reading. Carefully she felt along the wall until she found the bathroom door, she quietly opened the door and slipped in before she turned on the light. Seeing the inch and a half gap under the door, Sadie grabbed the towel from her shower before bed and laid it against the bottom of the door.

Just as she was about to flush the toilet, she heard the room door creak open and shuffling along the carpet. Without thinking, she flipped off the light and listened. Voices, but too muffled to hear what was being said. Sadie's heart sank when she remembered her phone was sitting between the armrest and cushion of the couch, otherwise she would've called Amanda. With her ear to the door, she heard a gunshot and jumped back. Her heart raced with fear as she tried to think of what to do, but every thought escaped her. Stepping further away from the door, she felt the vanity behind her and the knob for the cabinet below.

Another gunshot had her pulling the cabinet door open and climbing in, closing herself in. In the darkness she sat while horrible images flashed like lightening through her mind. Too afraid to climb out, she sat there and eventually the adrenaline rush left her barely able to keep her eyes open.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA OR MAJOR CRIMES CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The front desk was bombarded with calls reporting gunshots. Recalling that the Burrell's had a child with them when they checked in, the night manager grabbed the master key and headed up to the room. When she stepped off the elevator, several of the guests stood at their doors and watched as she walked past. She stopped outside the door and squared her shoulders before she casually knocked on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burrell, hotel management. We've received several noise complaints." She said and leaned against the door listening for movement or conversation. "Mr. and Mrs. Burrell, if you do not answer the door, I will let myself in."

When nothing was heard, she pulled the keycard from her pocket and swiped it through the lock. With a click the door unlocked and she pulled the handle down opening the door. The room was completely dark and dead silent. She called for them again and didn't get so much as a moan in response. Knowing the rooms like the back of her hand, she walked directly to the light switch for the sitting room and turned it on. Haphazardly she looked around the room and saw the book sitting on the side table under the lamp. Just out of curiosity, she walked to the lamp and felt the bulb. It was warm, but not hot. Turning around, she walked back towards the door and made the left into the hall passing the bathroom and kitchenette, towards the sleeping area.

Standing in the doorway, she reached to her right and turned on the light in the hall, looking into the bedroom. "Mr. and Mrs. Burrell?" She called and stepped closer to the beds.

To her right, she saw the empty rollaway bed and panicked. Nearly running to the right side of the bed, she fumbled with the knob on the wall to turn on the light. With a brief look at the wall, she found the switch and then back at the bed. In absolute horror, she backed away from the bed and bolted for the door while she frantically tried to dial 911.

Lt. Provenza with his white hair and crotchety demeanor blew past Buzz in the hallway while he recorded the officers and techs gathering evidence. On his way into the bedroom, Provenza nodded towards Detective Sykes who was actively trying to calm the hotel's night manager and get as much information about the couple and supposed child with them. She gave him a harried look when the dark haired woman stood rocking back and forth with her arms tightly wrapped around her.

"So what have we got?" Provenza barked when he walked into the room.

"Agnes and Jameson Burrell from Lincoln, Nebraska." Detective Sanchez mumbled while reading notes from a small spiral note pad. "The night manager said they had a little girl with them; a Sadie Bush; they claimed was their granddaughter."

Provenza looked around and back at Sanchez, gesturing wildly. "So where's the kid?"

Captain Raydor walked into the room after stopping to talk with the Detective Sykes and the night manager. Provenza had hoped to have more information by the time she arrived, but evidentially that wasn't going to happen. He briefly went over what they knew so far and of course she asked the two questions they themselves had been mulling over. Where was the child and what was their business in Southern California. Lt. Tao called their attention to a large legal sized envelope sitting in the bottom of a suit case. Captain Raydor pulled on a pair of gloves and took it from him. Quickly she opened it and skimmed the contents before she slid them back into the envelope and handed them back.

"Lt. Tao, please research this, contact the couple's attorney. Issue an amber alert for the child." She said calmly and turned towards Lt. Flynn. "We need to see the hotel's security footage to see who entered and left within the period of time the calls came in to the front desk.

Detective Sykes walked over with a book and cell phone. "The book was on the side table and the phone was stuffed between the cushion and arm. I wouldn't have known it was even there if it hadn't started ringing."

They heard a muffled cough and thumping coming from the bathroom and froze where they were. Captain Raydor and Amy ran to the bathroom and threw open the door, calling for Sadie. Slowly Amy pulled open the cabinet doors and gave a greatful smile up at the Captain.

"Sadie, my name's Amy, I'm a police officer. This is Captain Raydor, we're here to help you." She said offering Sadie a hand.

"Nana and PopPop." Sadie said before bursting into tears.

Amanda had a horrible night, she tossed and turned and had a bad feeling. As soon it was a decent time, she started making calls to Sadie. This was her eighth call in two hours. Surely they had to have been up by now. Callen walked into the bedroom and saw the scowl on her face as she tossed her cell phone on the bed next to her and laid back. Slowly he crawled across the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Still not answering?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Tears welled in her eyes. "No, I'm really beginning to worry." She told him and rolled to face him when he laid on his side.

"I'm sure they're fine, Manda." He assured her, but in truth he was worried.

"Do you think we should head over to the hotel?" She asked, her anxiety had her ready to crawl out of her skin. She needed to know Sadie was okay or felt like she would die.

"No, it's only nine, let's give them a little more time. You said Sadie was up late texting you right? Maybe she's still asleep." He told her trying to calm her fears, but he himself was beginning to worry. If something had happened to Agnes, surely James or Sadie would've called to let them know.

With the Amber Alert called off, Captain Raydor asked that Lt. Tao go through the cell phone to see who Sadie had been talking to. While standing in the middle of the office area talking casually with Lt. Flynn, Michael walked over to them.

"It appears Sadie was the primary user of the phone; because of the terminology and emoticons; has been talking with and received many calls from an Amanda Rogers." He said swiftly.

Together the three walked back over to his desk. "What do we know about her?" Sharon asked.

"Amanda Rogers, forty-one originally for Tustin, joined the Marnie Corps right out of high school and had a clean service record until two thousand ten when she was questioned in the murder of a government contractor." He said and immediately Sharon raised an eyebrow. "However, she was cleared and retired about a year and a half, two years later."

"What's she doing now?" Andy asked, taking the words right out of Sharon's mouth.

"As soon as she retired, she went to work with NCIS in Virginia as an Intel analyst, a year after that she became a field agent, transferred to an office in Oceanside and very quickly fell off the map until three and a half months ago."

"Where was she all that time?" Sharon asked.

Mike explained the accident and its severity, the six or seven months Amanda was in a coma and her recovery. Almost immediately Sharon turned to Julio and Amy, sending them out to pick-up Amanda. While it didn't feel right, Sharon needed to eliminate Amanda. Looking off to the small conference room adjacent to her office, she nodded Andy towards the room and the little girl they found in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom.

"Hello Sadie, how are you doing?" Sharon asked when she stepped into the room.

Sadie shrugged, pale and washed out. "Can I have my phone back so I can call Amanda and G to let them know what happened? We were supposed to spend the day in Hollywood for my birthday."

Sharon gave her a warm smile. "Can you tell us how you know Amanda?"

Sadie beamed. "Amanda protected me when my Mom and Dad disappeared. She saved me when my Mom came back and tried to kidnap me."

Sharon shot Andy a curious look. "Your mother tried to kidnap you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sadie frowned. "She killed Daddy and tried to take me away. Amanda and Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee arrested her. She's in jail now, that's why I'm living with Nana and PopPop."

"Can you tell us why you're here in LA?" Sharon asked, her voice soft and calm.

Again, Sadie beamed. "We've been trying to get out here to see Amanda and G for a couple years, but G said not to come out while she was in the hospital. He didn't want me to see her like that, then Nana got sick and the trip got postponed again. I guess PopPop and G have been talking for a while now and here we are."

Julio pulled to the curb of a small house with aged off-white plaster and a red terra cotta tiled roof. Only two or three other homes on the block looked like this, the others had been remodeled into the modern style that was everywhere now a days. Amy pulled herself out of the car and waited for Julio to join her on the side walk. Neither noticed the woman standing at the window next door, hidden behind the heavy curtains. Together they walked to the porch and stepped up, ringing the bell. A bark reverberated off the walls and the two instantly brought their right hand to their weapons.

"I'll get it." G yelled and gave Lilly a look. He pulled the door open hoping it was Agnes, James and Sadie. "Can I help you?"

Any and Julio showed their credentials. "My name is Detective Sanchez, this is Detective Sykes, and we're looking for Amanda Rogers."

Callen's mind raced. "Amanda's my wife." He said stepping back allowing them to come in. "Let me get her."

The two stood in the large living room with Lilly staring at them. They heard brief conversation in the back of the house. A few minutes later, Callen and Amanda appeared in the living room. Sykes focused her attention on the obviously pregnant woman and the fear in her eyes. "Amanda Rogers?"

"Professionally it's Rogers, but it's actually Callen." She said extending her hand and waved them to the couch.

"Can we ask what this is about?" Callen asked sitting on the couch next to Amanda.

Eric sat in the office going over yet another report when he pulled Nell to his side. In the bottom right corner of the screen flashed a warning message. He scrambled for the phone and dialed the Director's number. "Sir we have a small problem." He said when the Director answered.

Leon stood patiently listening to Eric, finally he instructed Eric to call Hetty. He looked at his children sitting across the table from him. What plans they'd had for the day were now going out the window, but knew the idea of seeing Amanda would make up for it. For a few minutes, he listened to them go back and forth about something, finally he interrupted and told them they needed to finish because they needed to head up to LA. After the moans of disappointment subsided, they finished their breakfasts.

Amanda was beside herself with worry for Sadie. She desperately needed to see or herself that the girl was okay. When Amy asked them to come down to the station with them, she shot off the couch and said something to Lilly. Julio cautiously watched the dog hop off the couch and walked over to a square cubby by the door. After nosing through the contents, she pulled a vest and leash. She dropped it at Callen's feet and stood while he put it on her.

Amanda ran back to the bedroom for her purse and cell phone, her thoughts on Sadie. Running back out to the living room, Callen stood with Lilly's leash in hand and handed it to her before they followed Julio and Amy out the door. Martha stood on the porch next door watching.

"I've already called Hetty, she said she'll meet you there." She shouted at them.

With a nod, Callen unlocked the car and held the back door open for Lilly before he helped Amanda ease herself into the passenger seat. He watched her wring her hands as they drove the ten to fifteen miles to the station.

"God I hope she's okay." Amanda sighed when they were stopped at a light.

"They sure weren't very forthcoming with the information, were they?" Callen added.

"No and I feel more like a suspect than anything else." She laughed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA OR MAJOR CRIMES CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. Life has been such a wild ride recently, so much that finding the time to breathe, let along write has been virtually impossible. Please continue to be patient and I will post as often a life allows.- Thank you.**

Hetty walked the long corridor after stopping to talk to the desk Sergeant to see who she needed to speak to. A warm smile crossed her face when she heard his name. It had been a few years and she'd heard through the grapevine that he'd done well for himself. Advanced nicely in the FBI, married and left the Bureau to work for LAPD. She wondered what prompted the move and thought possibly it was beneath his skill set. Several uniformed officers passed and looked down at her with great curiosity, but none stopped to offer help. Stopping in front of an open door, she stepped to the threshold and listened to the phone conversation. Once the phone was placed back in its cradle, Hetty took a deep breath and stepped into the office.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would be manning a desk for the LAPD." She chuckled.

Recognizing the voice, his head immediately shot up. "Henrietta Lange, how the hell are you?" He said shooting out of the chair to make his way around the desk.

"I'm doing well Fritz." She grinned. "Rather I would be if two of your officers hadn't paid a couple of my Agents a visit this morning."

Leaning against his desk, he gave her an odd look. "I know we're bringing in a couple of people to question, but I didn't know they're agents. Who are they?"

Hetty smiled, "G and Amanda Callen."

A grin slowly spread across his tired and worn face. "G Callen here?"

Hetty nodded. "Yes, they should be here almost anytime and I'm hoping you can tell me why they're being brought in?"

"Walk with me." He said and the two headed into the hall.

Along the way, Deputy Chief Howard explained what had happened overnight and Hetty assured him the two had nothing to do with the deaths. He'd known Callen well and knew that while he was a hot head, there was no reason to suspect him in this. He stopped short of the door and asked about Amanda. Hetty sighed and told him the events of the past. He shook his head and agreed that the only reason she was being brought in was because of the accusation of murder when she was in the Corps.

Through the glass door, they could see the hustle and bustle of the officers as they prepared for the interview. Fritz pulled the door open and allowed Hetty to enter ahead of him. No one looked up until he called Captain Raydor over. After introducing the two, they retreated to the Captain's office for a more private discussion. While Sharon was mildly annoyed with the intrusion into the investigation and the order to not interview Amanda Rogers, she was relieved to hear this little woman vouch for her whereabouts so devoutly.

Leon; with his children in tow; walked into the squad room and looked around. In the office in the back he caught a glimpse of Hetty sitting deep in conversation. After turning to the kids and asking them to stay put, he headed towards the office.

"Can I help you with something?" A white hair man growled.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I see who I'm looking for in that office." Leon said with a smile, pointing.

"I can't let you just waltz in there without knowing who the hell you are." Provenza snapped.

Leon reached into his pocket and pulled his credentials. "Director Leon Vance, NCIS. In that office is one of my subordinates. I'm here to find out exactly what the hell is going on and why your office is running backgrounds on two of my agents."

Provenza stood stunned as he watched the man walk away. He grumbled an explanative under his voice and turned around to walk away only to walk right into two very angry children. "We heard that." The boy growled. Provenza threw up his hands and walked towards Andy who was watching the whole thing.

"And I thought the FBI were dicks to work with." He laughed.

Leon knocked on the office door and waited. A tall dark-haired man opened the door. Before he could explain who he was, Hetty was out of the chair greeting him. He sat and sternly gave the woman sitting across from him a hard look.

Callen could tell by the way Amanda leaned the seat back that she wasn't feeling well. She'd refused to eat even a piece of toast since they were supposed to meet Sadie and her grandparent's for breakfast. With the window rolled down a crack, she took deep breaths trying to ward away the nausea. Lilly's head draped over the back of the seat, snuggled into the crook of Amanda's neck. Callen smiled at the two, Lilly always seemed to know when Amanda needed her.

"We'll see about getting you something to eat as soon as we get in there."

"I think it may be too late." Amanda signed, her stomach churned and threatened to empty itself at any moment.

He pulled into the parking structure right behind the officers and found a parking space. By the time he'd gotten out and made his way to the passenger side, Detectives Sanchez and Sykes were standing by the trunk. He let Lilly out first and then pulled the door open for Amanda. Slowly she sat forward and sat there a few minutes before trying to stand. Julio knew immediately what was wrong.

"When was the last time you ate Ma'am?" He asked.

"She hasn't, we were supposed to meet friends for breakfast, so she very stupidly decided not to eat anything." Callen smiled and saw the scowl Amanda gave him.

"We'll get you something to eat as soon as we can." He promised.

Amanda nodded her thanks and took Lilly's leash before following the officers into the building and to an elevator. They stepped off the elevator and took a left, then a right around the corner. Julio walked ahead to the door and held it open giving Amanda a sympathetic smile as she and Lilly walked past.

"There's a break room with vending machines around the corner if you want me to take you down there?" He offered to Callen.

"Yes please." He said, stopped and walked back out of the office. Amy nodded towards Julio and led Amanda into the office.

Sharon happened to look up just as Amy walked in. "They're here." She said and stood. "Let's head them off before they put her in an interrogation room."

Amanda stood in the middle of the desks waiting. Lilly pulled her to the right and when she looked up, to see Jared and Kayla bolting towards her. Lt. Flynn watched Amanda wrap her arms around the kids while Lilly danced around. He looked towards the conference room knowing this woman wasn't capable of killing Sadie's grandparents. For a moment, he thought about taking her to Sadie, but Sharon insisted Sadie wasn't to know Amanda was there.

"Look at you guys, you're getting so big." Amanda laughed. "It's only been a few months since I've seen you, but you've had to have grown inches. Where's your Dad?"

"Dad's in talking to whoever is in charge." Jared told her.

Leon walked out and smiled when he saw Amanda with Jared and Kayla. "Hello Amanda."

"Leon, I'm surprised to see you here, I know Martha called Hetty. How did you catch wind of all of this?" Amanda asked once she was standing straight.

"Eric Beale called me when they ran yours and Callen's backgrounds."

Julio led Callen to the cafeteria, Rusty sat at a table with his laptop open doing something and smiled up at them before he back to his lap top. Callen walked to the vending machines and looked at the offering. Immediately he saw the Hostess Honey Buns and mini donuts. Pulling a couple dollar bills from his wallet, he inserted the money and typed in the code for the honey buns and the crumb mini donuts. Stepping over to the soda machine, he got two regular Cokes. The two walked back into the office, Callen was truly surprised to see Director Vance and rearranged the snacks and soda so he could shake his hand.

"I think we should go someplace a little more private." Sharon suggested and led the group to a larger conference room.

Immediately Amanda tore into the crumb donuts and devoured the entire pack before everyone was seated. "So what exactly is going on?" She asked after sipping the soda.

Sharon looked to Hetty and Leon before she spoke. "Agnes and Jameson Burrell were murdered overnight."

Amanda's heart sank as tears filled her eyes, Callen pulled her close. Lilly was immediately next to Amanda with her head resting on her lap. "What about Sadie, please tell me she's alright?"

Sharon gave her a reassuring smile. "When we first arrived on the scene, we couldn't find her. Detective Sykes found her phone which is how we found out about you. We heard some noise in the bathroom and found Sadie hiding in the cabinet under the sink."

Tears rolled down Amanda's face. "Thank God. Can I see her, please?"

"There are a few things that need to be discussed." Fritz told her.

Captain Raydor produced the paperwork Lt. Tao found in the suitcase and handed it over to Amanda and Callen. Callen had mentioned that James and Agnes had been to see a lawyer and knew they'd brought the paperwork, which they were supposed to sit down to discuss the following week. Fritz asked if either had heard of anything that would prompt the Burrell's to have the paperwork drawn up. Callen told them about the visitors James had mentioned.

As Callen talked more questions were asked and they concluded that the visits could have something to do with the Burrell's deaths. Sharon asked Amanda about the case when she'd initially met Sadie and Amanda told her everything she could recall without having to dig up the actual files, which Director Vance would have to requisition and offered if need be. Finally two hours after they arrived, Sharon took Callen and Amanda to see Sadie.

Amanda pushed the door open and found Sadie sitting at a small table reading. Lilly nearly knocked her over when she charged into the room. Sadie slid off the chair onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Lilly, trying to deflect her tongue. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Amanda. Quickly she set her open soda on table and dropped to her knees. The two sat there for a few minutes whispering to one another. Amanda pushed her away and checked her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, I was in the bathroom when they came in and hid in the cabinet. I did exactly what you told me a long time ago and hid myself." She assured Amanda with a wide grin.

Amanda flashed back to that case years ago when Sadie was so young. The same smile crossed her lips then too when Sadie had visited while Amanda was recovering. "I'm just so thankful you're okay." She smiled, pulling her in for another hug.

"What's going to happen to me now? None of my other relatives wanted me back then which is why Nana and Papa took me." Sadie asked, her smile fading to a frown.

"We'll take you home with us and figure it all out later." Callen told her, kneeling beside them.


End file.
